


Just keep your eyes on me

by thetessaand



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, a lot of shirtless bellamy, brazilian!Raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetessaand/pseuds/thetessaand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>International Trip!Bellarke aka everything you've never knew you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just keep your eyes on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven's grandma being Brazilian is my favorite headcanon and I had to use it. This is my first ever fanfiction so don't be harsh on me, please. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, though. I don't really know how this is gonna go. Ugh. Okay. Good luck :) Thanks to Ciara ([blakesmilitia](http://blakesmilitia.tumblr.com/)) for helping me with this (Go read her ff!)

"Get up, Blake" Clake said.

 

"Excuse me, princess, but there's plenty of room for you to pass" he replied.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes at the mention oh his nickname for her, princess, which he got at Octavia's back to school costume party they met and she was dressed as Rapunzel. Damn. That seemed so long ago.

 

 _It was Clarke's first day of art school and she couldn't be more excited. Being an artist was everything she ever wanted and college would be so fun. She got her bags and went to her dorm room, where she found this beautiful blue eyed brunette. "I'd do her"_ _Clarke thought "Stop it, Clarke, she's your roomate" so the blonde just smiled._

 

_"Hi!" said the brunette._

 

_"Hey, I'm Clarke"._

 

_"I'm Octavia, you can call me O, I'm majoring in Photography and I'm throwing a party today, do you wanna come? It's a costume party!"_

 

_"Oh, okay, you talk really fast, I'll go, sure. I don't have a costume, though"._

 

_Octavia looked around for a second and then in her bag. "Perfect" she whispered to the pink dress she picked. "You're going to look amazing as Rapunzel"._

 

 _"_ _Thank you" Clarke said._

 

_And that's how their story begun._

 

"Come on, Bellamy" Clarke sighed 

 

"How about you just pass by me, I don't even need to get up" the boy said.

 

"Whatever".

 

While Clarke was getting her headphones, her books and placing her handbag on the compartiment above their heads, she had a really nice idea. Not that she was Adriana Lima or anything, but she knew she looked good and she knew Bellamy thought so too. So why not take the opportunity to tease Octavia's brother for being a jerk?

 

Moving over to her seat next to Raven, Clarke "accidently" fell on Bellamy's lap and let out a little surprise moan. She could feel the boy getting harder. "Come on Blake, I didn't expect you to be that easy to turn on" she tought.

 

"Looks like there weren't enough space after all" she said instead. Bellamy smirked and Clarke went happily to her seat next to him.

 

The blonde was so happy about their trip she couldn't even bother to get mad at Bellamy. Ok. Maybe just a little. Whatever. Moving on. Raven and Wick had organized this huge trip to Brazil, which was a kind of surprising to Clarke, because Raven was always saying how hers and Wick's relationship was not a big deal. But her friend was happy and excited all the time now, and God knows Clarke wouldn't want to change that. 

 

Raven, Clarke and Octavia were quite the trio and, of course, Raven also invited O to the trip, but her finals got delayed and she couldn't make it, so she sent her stupid brother instead, and that's why Bellamy, Clarke, Raven and Wick were on the airplane right next to each getting ready for a long fly. However, Raven's boyfriend was the reason the blonde was next to The Jerk. Apparently, Wick would have to get up to pee a lot. Stupid Wick.

 

* * *

 

They planed to go to the Brazilian Sand Dunes Lagoons. The flight to São Luis was 6 hours long and from there they would have to take a bus to the city of Barreirinhas. It would be a total of 11 hours of travelling to get to the hotel they found, so they all got their headphones and their books and waited for the plane to take off. The flight was fine and Bellamy and Clarke were so tired they didn't even had the strenght to annoy each other, as they always did. Bellamy read his nerdy books the whole time he wasn't sleeping and Clarke just slept the whole time while listening to music. 

 

Raven's grandma was Brazilian, so the brunette's Portuguese was perfect. She talked like she belonged and Clarke was fine with not having to worrying about learning the language. They arrived in São Luis at 6 am on the 11th of July and the bus was already waiting for them outside. They got to their seats and Bellamy and Clarke sat next to each other, but their were so sleepy none of them made any bitchy comments about it.

 

When they got to the hotel, Raven was quick to get their keys in order for them to settle fast and go to the pool, not wanting for them to waste any minute of their trip. The room was nice and it had two bedrooms and a living room. Clarke went in the first room to share it with Raven and Wick and Bellamy would share the other rooms. The four of them quickly changed into swimsuits and went down to the pool.

 

The girls went sat by the pool while the boys went for a swim.

 

"So, when are you planning to hook up with Bellamy?" Raven asked.

 

"Hm, I was thinking never but I don't know if he will be available" Clarke said.

 

"I'm serious, Clarke. I know you two made out before you met Octavia and the sexual tension is so palpable it hurts to watch. It literally hurts" Clarke rolled her eyes at that last comment "He made it clear that one time that he wasn't into relationships, Raven. Also, once i got to know him, I realised that he was a jerk and wouldn't want a relationship with him anyway"

 

"Okay, fine. I still think it will happen though" Raven said "Regardless, wanna go for a swim?"

 

"Sure, Reyes"

 

But just before the blonde jumped into the pool, she looked at Bellamy's golden skin and defined abs and thought that she would not be disappointed if her little sexy game turned to be something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter because i just want to see how this goes :) remember to give kudos if you like it and make sure to comment! My tumblr is [ravenreyus](http://ravenreyus.tumblr.com/) and i'm open 24/7 :) bye children also sorry if the format is weird i haven't got used to ao3 yet


End file.
